Mixed Pack
by LeValken
Summary: Laurent paid a visit to the heartbroken Bella, she was broken and dying when an unlikely ally showed up. How will she react to seeing those who left her again, and how will she react to finding her mate among those she now considers enemies. And how will her new sister react to seeing someone she never thought she would, again. Bella/Rosalie. Catt/Tanya


Pain. That was all I felt, it was all I could feel as I laid there on the forest floor, my heart shattered and my blood seeping into the dirt. His face, their faces all flashing behind my eyes as I took what I knew were my last breaths. As through my laboring pants and pounding of my heart in my ears I heard him approach, leaves crackling under his weight he didn't even bother trying to be quiet. I opened my eyes, looking straight up into the light gray sky through the trees and pray that Charlie would be ok without me. That he didn't give himself a heart attack eating fast food everyday, that he would give Sue a chance, that he wouldn't be alone like when my mom left with me. I prayed Jacob would forgive me for, well everything. And then I prayed that this got back to the Cullen's, that they, that he knows this was his fault, that he did this to me. So I stared up into the sky waiting for that last blow. It never came, the crunching of the leaves stopped, the rustling and birds singing, everything, it all stopped, it was dead silent besides my breathing. And then all hell broke loose, a roar filled the quiet meadow I laid in, it echoed with power, with anger and rage. Trees snapped, growls shook the ground before a high scream echoed in my ears before it to fell silent. I couldn't bring myself to lift my head, I couldn't bring myself to keep my heart beating. I couldn't bring myself to care, id be dead before whatever it was got to me. So I gave up, my eyes were shutting just as a beautiful sight blurred in front of them, hair the color of the blood seeping out of me, and the brightest of green eyes were what I saw last as the darkness took me.

At least that was the plan before it felt as though I was slapped in the face. "wha-whats going on." "your dying." a husky voice purred out as if I asked about the weather. Turning my head toward the voice, she sat crossed legged on a fallen tree, hands in her lap and face blank. "i-i d-dont want to die." she finally brought her eyes to me and tilted her head, "are you sure?" "no body wants to die!" I snapped back with what little strength I had causing her brows to rise, "wrong. Most do not wish to die, some beg for it. I would switch with you if possible, but tis not. So you die." was said so emotionless with a shoulder shrug. "p-please." "you wish to be a monster? Of your own free will?" "i-i don't see you guys as m-monsters." she regarded me curiously for what felt like forever before a devious smirk that scared the hell out of me lifted her lips. She rose gracefully and stalked toward me, "you do not know me. You do not know who I am, nor what I am. Yet here you are asking to be turned into something you know nothing of, something very few do." kneeling down toward me she her hot fingers down my cheek, "you-you saved me" I stuttered as panic started to set in. "i did, and now you ask me to kill you. we are lonely and you are foolish. Consider this your punishment." she uttered before striking for my throat, I felt her fangs slice through as if it was nothing, I opened my mouth to scream only to have her wrist shoved in it blood pouring from a scratch and into my mouth.

Three days later

I awoke to the sound of my stomach growling much louder then it should have, I was so starving it hurt. With a groan I flipped the black comforter up and slid into a sitting position on the silk sheets. _Wait, I don't own silk sheets._ Opening my eyes I take in the bed and room that was clearly not mine. Yesterday flew into my mind, Edward breaking up with me, telling me I was a toy to his family, leaving me on the forest floor. Laurent finding me, and that girl, she saved me, she bit me. _Wait, then am I not human anymore, I feel the same. Well hungry, but the same._ "don't worry that will change." I nearly jumped out of my skin pulling the sheets up my naked body as I looked toward her leaning casually against the door frame with the same smirk as yesterday. "what happened." "many things. You should be more specific with your questions. I removed your clothes. I figured you would not wish to wake covered in blood." "did you turn me, into like you?" "i did. Tis why your so hungry. You will need to eat much more from now on to keep up. If you were a vegetarian, well to bad, you can say goodbye to that. The rest will come in time." "the rest of what?" "those are questions you should have asked before the _change me_." "i was dying, I didn't have time." "yes well, you may wish you had died soon. Come. You must eat." I rose without question to follow her, only faltering when I realized I stood before her completely naked with her eyes roaming my body. "I may just enjoy keeping you after all. Here." she threw me some sweats and tank-top I quickly put on.

Once we got down the darkened hall to the kitchen she piled bacon, eggs, hash browns, and waffles on a plate and placed it in front of me. I scarfed it down just as she placed seconds. I ate much slower this time as she ate her own food in silence. "what's your name?" I asked after swallowing. "Catt. You will meet Justin soon." She answered never looking up.

3 weeks later the Full moon

"Ahhhhhhrgh" I gasped after letting out another blood curdling scream, tears ran down my face as I fell to my knees in the dirt as sweat poured out of my burning naked body. "you need to stop fighting it Izz" the deep voiced through the fog of pain my mind was in. I looked up through bleary eyes and into the ice blue ones of Justin. "help me!" I screamed as another wave of pain shot through me, my eyes went to the emotionless ones of Catt. "pathetic" she sneered. "I wasted my blood for this." Shaking her head in disgust. _Pathetic. That had been what He had called her. Had been why he left, she was pathetic._ "I will not be surprised when the change kills you. No wonder he left you to die!" She snarled out at me flashing her fangs as her lips pulled back. That did it in for me I felt my own fangs dig emerge as they dug into my lips my own blood filling my mouth. A roar I didn't know I was capable of left my throat as I heard the snapping, it only took a few seconds of the immense pain to leave me on my stomach panting for breath. Chancing a glance up at my alpha I'm surprised to see pride in her eyes and a real smile on her lips.

75 years later Alaska

"Isabella if you don't get your ass up and down here soon well be late!" Catt's annoyed voice rang through the house and up the stairs. Letting out a groan I stretch my muscles listening to the pleasant pop. "im coming im coming" ,

"that's what she said!" Justin boomed followed by the sound of a slap to the back of his head. I took a quick shower as I listened to them bicker back and forth with a smile on my face. We had just moved to Alaska after a long 75 years of learning to control the animal in me and I was dying to at least finish my high school education. _As if you could control me child._ I roll my eyes at the sarcasm In Tala's voice. That's right we can speak to our beasts, at least we can once we learn to be one with them. They didn't get why I wanted to go to school but relented anyways. It took a little more convincing to get them to agree to go with me though and the promise of lots of people to mess with. So we chose Alaska, we all love the cold weather, add rain and snow and we were a happy little pride. Yes I said pride, if that isn't clear think of it as a pack, except we only have one wolf. Were a family, us three, a family of a wolf Justin, a snow leopard me, and a Panther Catt.

Heading down the stairs in tight grey jeans and a white sweater I was able to walk in 3 inch heeled boots with no trouble at all. Thanking whatever god or goddess that would listen that they had saved me some food, I scarfed down the left overs and followed them toward Catts 96 matte black Camaro as I took them in. Catt was dressed similarly to me but darker. She wore tight black jeans ending in her own heeled biker boots with a metal heel, a tight black sweater under her leather jacket and her blood red hair curling down her back. Her red lips pulled into that dangerous smirk that use to scare the hell out me now just amuses me as her bright green eyes flash yellow. Justin, a tank. His size rivals Emmett's, muscles straining against his white t-shirt and flannel jacket. Blue jeans ending in hiking boots, his mop of blonde hair falling into his eyes and brushing his shoulders.

We made it to the high school in record time thanks to Angels driving. They whispers started as soon as we climbed out. _Now I know how the Cullen's felt. Poor Rosalie._ "damn they are hot." "I'm so gonna tap that." "I bet their sluts" "he's so cute" "the red head looks like a bitch" I heard my sister let out a little giggle at that one as we headed for the office. The hot air engulfing us as we entered, a short woman behind the desk with big glasses and greying hair looked up with wide eyes. "c-can I help you dears." I let Catt take the lead, "yes maam, we are the new students, Catt, Justin and Isabella Valken." "of course I have your schedules here, a map of the school and this for you to have signed." "thank you maam." The cold air was a relief as we exited the office already memorizing the map. "well we all have art together after lunch, and Bio with Justin. And then study hall. Hmm I have history with you Catt first and I'll meet you in English Justin." I dragged my reluctant sister toward the buildings ignoring the stares and whispers.

History was interesting to say the least. I watched her frown and shake her head in disgust as the teacher, Mr. Taylor would say something she didn't agree with. "bloody fool I was there and that was not how it happened" she would murmur. She even corrected him when he got a date wrong, not the wisest thing to do. When the bell rang it took everything in me not to laugh before making it to the hallway at the look on her face. I laughed all the way to English class taking a seat next to Justin as he smirked well aware of what happened. It was in this class before it started that someone got the nerve to approach us. Well me, the cocky little bitch didn't even spare my brother a glance, "hey your one of the new girls." He said with an arrogant smirk, I rose as brow as to say and? "im Tom, Tom Kurt." "Isabella." "nice to meet you Isabella. We should hang out some time, and you should join me and my friends for lunch." "I think I'll pass, on both I'll sit with my sibling thanks, class is starting." Taking my eyes off of his shocked face I look forward to the teacher as Justin snickers away. not before I heard the "stuck up bitch" he mumbled. Justin made sure he paid for it as he tripped out the door sprawling on the hallway floor with his stuff, "oops man you better be more careful." The warning in his voice clear as day.

Math was next my worst subject, but it seemed to stick much better then when I was human. It was uneventful except for this chick Megan talking my ear off. I took off out of me seat as soon as the bell rang as fast as humanly possible. I met my sibling in the hall before the cafeteria door. We paused as the sickly sweet scent hit our noses I had to cover mine. "oh goddess what is that?" "vampires!" Catt hissed as her eyes flashed dangerously. My eyes however flashed as I thought of the only coven of vampires who go to school. A growl bubbling up in my throat that was silenced by the hand on my shoulder. I look up into my older sisters eyes filled with emotion and compassion shed never show anyone outside of our family, "we can leave right now Izz, take our things and find a new town." She hates moving, but looking into her eyes I know she would for me then and now. So I lunged at her, wrapping my arms around her neck as I inhaled her calming burning scent, she tensed for a moment not use to it before relaxing and wrapping her arms around my waist. Murmuring into her neck "I know, and I love you for that, but I need to do this. He needs to know what hes the cause of, and that he didn't break me." After a sigh, "I love you to little one." "awwwww bonding" had to go and ruin it as Justin wrapped his huge arms around us. "right right lets go I'm starving" Catt mumbled as she pushed us away.

Taking a deep breath, we swung the doors open and stalked through the room to the line ignoring the silence as we were gawked at. On the other side of Catt, Justin was humming the theme song to Jaws as we grabbed our food and took an empty table, in clear view of the Cullen's. I couldn't contain my smirk at their shocked looks and dropped jaws. I took a bite of my pizza as I took in them all. Alice looked about ready to bound across the cafeteria and into my arms with tear filled eyes, Jasper the only thing keeping her grounded. He was clearly shocked but hid it well, I sent him a little wink to let him know I didn't blame him for that night, he sent a small smile back, guilt still in his eyes. Emmett had a big goofy grin on his face as he looked me like he wanted to wrap me in one of his famous bear hugs. What shocked me was he had his arm around another vampire that wasn't Rosalie. She had red hair but it was not the red of my sisters. It was barely brushing her shoulders in a punk like cut. Her eyes were barely turning gold so she must be new to the diet. She definitely looked like a fighter similar to Jasper. Rosalie had a heartbroken expression on her face as she looked at me, pain guilt, regret just some of the things running across her beautiful face. It was when I looked into her eyes that I froze, it was as if my whole world changed, gravity no longer held me in place, she did. I would do anything, be anything for her. It took everything in me to continue my observations and I felt horrible as I took my eyes off of her dark eyes. Edward was next, oh the anger I felt as I looked at him, the rage to jump up and rip him limb for limb for even looking at me like that, like he just won the lottery, like a kid on Christmas, like I wanted anything to do with him other than his death. _"Tala I need you to calm down."_ _ **"calm down?! You want me to calm down while he sits there before us as if he has a right! As he sits before our ma- " "**_ _Tala we are at school, surrounded by humans!_ _ **"**_ with a grumble and growl she retreated back into my mind, the students unaware of how close they were to witnessing a massacre as I released my grip on my chair. Moving my eyes from his hopeful ones I take in the three other new vampires. A mated pair, the man had shaggy dirty blonde hair similar to my brothers, well built but not like Emmett, more like Jasper. His arm was around a platinum blonde, her hair straight down her back, a confused smirk on her face made me think her personality was like Emmett's. but in also felt power and age while looking at her and the other blonde beside her. Though it was not close to what I have felt when Catt pulls the power card. The last blond had curly blonde hair down her back like my Roses, _wait what she is not mine._ Her eyes were focused on Justin's back with a confused expression. Actually all of the new vampires looked confused, while the Cullen's eyes were on me they failed to notice the deadly glare my sister had aimed at them, Well mostly at him.

Catt POV

 **"** _ **Whats the plan my dear?"**_ silky voice purred out at me. " _as of now, nothing Saphira. Let Izz and Tala handle it for now. He starts something, we end him."_ As much as I meant my words to Saphira I just had to wipe that smile off the pricks face, so I turned to my little sister and seriously asked her "can I kill him?" out of the corner of my eyes I saw their whole tables eyes widen, Izz saw what I was doing and let out a laugh, "sorry but no kitten." She then turned back toward him with a dangerous smirk even I was proud of, "no, if he's going to die, it will be by my hands." Their wide shocked expressions flash to my little sister and I had to smirk as they saw not the little human they could walk over that they were used to but the strong dangerous creature I created. The bell rang shortly after so I turned to her, "shall we my dear?"

We all walked in silence to art class well aware of the eyes following us. We arrived to the open class only for my feet to stick to the ground and my heart to hammer in my chest. Her now golden eyes widen as they land on me, I watch frozen as the emotions flash behind them, pain, anger, betrayal. "Tanya" her name left my lips no more than a silent whisper. Memories I'd much rather forget assault my mind. "Catt?" my sisters voice brings me back, were blocking the door from other students getting in. My brother chose to speak up bringing her from her own daze. "Miss Denali? Were the new students the Valken, we need you to sign these." "of course" she uttered, "take a seat in the back please." We took our seats my eyes flashing back to her where she seemed to shake herself free of the thoughts and began the class. The class I couldn't even pretend to pay attention to. I didn't notice the four vampires in the table next to us, I didn't notice Izz ignoring them, I didn't notice my brother trying to break into my mind, nor Saphira's voice urging me to get a handle on my emotions, I noticed nothing beyond the women up front, the woman I hurt beyond anything, her venom tears filling her eyes knowing they couldn't fall. The cracking in her voice as she spoke to the class. So as the bell rang I did what I do best, I ran. I ran out of the class, out of the school and into the woods that surrounded it. I ran faster then I think I ever had, I ignored my sibling's voices as they called after me, I ignored HER voice calling me. I missed trees and branches by inches while slamming into others until I slammed into one hard enough to knock my feet out from under me. I hit the ground tumbling twenty yards before slamming to a stop my breath leaving me is gasps before it turned to un controlled sobs.

They didn't quiet until I felt my brothers arms wrap around me securely, I clung to him desperately as he lifted me. I knew he was confused and wanted answers, I also knew he wouldn't push until he thought I was ready. He took off running without a word, Izz following quietly behind. I must have fallen asleep sometime because images of her flashed behind my eyes. I awoke on the couch to the sun going down and the idle talking of my brother and sister. They are by my side as soon as I sit up.


End file.
